Amortentia
by ragsweas
Summary: The class of 1977 is brewing a potion known as Amortentia. What can probably happen?


**For SB Potterhead Budgie Lover who has been nagging me to write a one-shot for days!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything recognizable.**

Amortentia.

When you brew it, you smell what you love the most. So when the class of 1977 was brewing, they were doing it in couples.

Head boy James was paired with Head Girl Lily, who had just fought that morning because, surprise, surprise, James doesn't do his work.

Sirius the punk was paired with Remus the shhhh-secret-werewolf who were so not going out together.

Peter the child and Marlene the gossiper were sitting between the two not-going-to-be-a-couple-anytime-soon.

"Well, isn't this going to interesting!" said Marlene, rubbing her and together. He looked James and then at Sirius and Remus. Marlene was right, this was going to be hell interesting.

"Well, well!" Slughorn entered the room and clapped is hands excitedly. "If it isn't my Gryffindors."

"I thought you were the head of Slytherin." Sirius said, feigning shock.

"Well, I am." Slughorn said, making Lily roll her eyes. "But as it is, your fellow Slytherins are in detention, thanks to our head boy."

"What can I say Professor!" James shrugged. "They were breaking the rules."

"The last I remember Mr Potter, singing songs in the hall is not against the rule and I highly doubt Severus Snape is even one of the people who could actually sing. Oh dear, you have given me bad images."

"Well Professor," Sirius said, "You just have the bad images. We meanwhile, had to see the whole thing happen!"

"It was traumatic!" Peter squeaked dramatically.

Nodding, Slughorn continued, "Anyways, Hufflepuff Jordan has broken his legs and the poor Ravenclaws are still very tired from the high pitched voice they were speaking yesterday. SO it just us!"

Some muffled snickers were heard from Potter and Black. Slughorn, after seven years of experience, decided to ignore them and clapped his hands.

"Today we are going to brew Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what it is? Ms Evans?"

Lily smiled and said, "Amortentia is a powerful potion that smells differently to each individual. It smells what that particular person likes or loves the most. Often, desires a lot."

"Couldn't have put it in a better way myself Ms Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor."

James leaned towards Lily and whispered, "I hope you don't smell me. It'll be disastrous after this morning."

Lily scowled at him and said, "Well, Potter. I have smelled Amortentia before and guess what? I smell parchment, lily and my dorm room. You are not one of them. So, stop wondering that I like you. I would rather date Fang."

"Fang is disgusting!"

"That's the point."

Grunting, James opened his book with a thud and began getting the ingredients.

Meanwhile, two tables away, Sirius leaned and whispered, "Moony."

"Hmm."

"About last night…"

"Shhh!" he frantically looked around and then glared at Sirius. "We decided to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, but you were pretty distracted!"

Remus rolled his eyes and dumped a bottle of juice in the cauldron. "Well I am sorry if I am worried about my life after Hogwarts."

"You can live with me!"

"I don't want your pity Black!"

That made Sirius snap and he just began working, Not talking at all.

Time flew and soon the two periods were about to be over.

James and Lily were the first ones to finish.

James took a sniff and said, "I can't smell a damn thing."

"I am sure I followed the instruction right!"

"Well, you obviously messed up. I can't smell a thing."

"Well," said Lily, after taking a sniff, "had you bated in water instead of shampoo maybe I could have helped you out!"

"You are the one to talk!" snapped James. "Sometimes I think you bathe in that perfume of yours. And it's lily! How self centered are you?"

Peter and Marlene gawked at them as the Heads quarreled.

"I can smell cheese from their cauldron all over here." He remarked. He turned to Marlene and asked, "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Nah, what's the fun in that!" Saying so she turned to the other group.

"Sirius," Remus growled, "you need to stop smoking. I can't smell a bloody thing!"

"Ha!" Sirius laughed. "You are the one to talk. How much chocolate are you carrying?"

"That's none of your business."

"And you need to stop doing whatever you do as Padfoot. You smell like wet dog!"

"Hmph!"

"All right Gryffindors, time's up!"

Everybody stood still to see Slughorn walking up to them. First, he decided to check Peter and Marlene's cauldron. He took a sniff and smiled. "Well, Pettigrew and McKinnon, I must say you two have done a wonderful work! That will be an O!"

"And because of you I will fail this time." Muttered Lily. James groaned and face palmed.

Slughorn walked to them and took a sniff from their potion.

Lily closed her eyes and James began to bite his nails.

"Wonderful! Of course I would never expect anything else from my top student! That will be an O."

Saying so, he walked towards the last group, leaving two petrified students.

Taking a sniff, he said, "Well, this class is a success since all three groups have formed perfect potion. That will be an O on your way and sixty points to Gryffindor!"

Saying so, he walked away, humming to himself.

Marlene began excitedly chattering with Peter as the other two groups stood frozen.

Finally, James cleared his throat and said, "I didn't shampoo my hear today. Sirius had tackled the bathroom for a long time."

"my perfume's over." Muttered Lily. Saying so, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the Potions classroom.

"So, I guess you haven't smoked today?" asked Remus, to which Sirius nodded. "Not since last night. DO you have any chocolate?"

"Only one bar. My allowance is low this time."

They nodded understandingly. Peter looked at the two groups and suddenly said, "SO is it only me or do you all smell our dorm room?"

"Thank god, I thought I was the only freak!"

"Of course Peter."

"Is that even a question Peter? Huh!"

They all walked out of the room, talking and laughing as Marlene smiled and said, "Didn't I say this was going to be interesting?"


End file.
